


A Fight I Lose Gladly

by i_kinda_like_writing



Series: the perfect recipe [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, literally just a little porny lovey ficlet, this is so indulgent like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_writing/pseuds/i_kinda_like_writing
Summary: Nursey’s grin widened and he leaned impossibly closer.Dex inhaled, shaky. “What are you doing?”"You're many things, Poindexter," Nursey said. He smiled a small thing, a knife's point. "But you're not stupid."It was too easy to lean forwards and stop fighting a losing battle.Or, an alternate ending to the Halloween scene in love made visible. Thank you Johnson.





	A Fight I Lose Gladly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I promised an alternate ending and now I am delivering on that promise.  
> This is an alternate ending to the scene where Dex and Nursey almost kiss in love made visible before Ransom and Holster are the biggest cockblocks there ever were. You don't really need to read love made visible for this to make sense but why not? It's great and only like, erm, 50K long? A light afternoon's reading.  
> If you haven't read it, the only thing you need to know is that Dex is dressed as "sexy handyman" (not of his own volition) and therefore is shirtless. Nursey is dressed as Fitzwilliam Darcy from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. Also there will be parts that don't make sense if you haven't read LMV but if you're reading this for the porn I doubt it matters.  
> The title is because I was hella proud when I wrote this line. Also, if it feels a little weirdly worded that's because I've been reading Marcus Aquila/Esca fic for like the past week and that's affected it.  
> Enjoy!

            “How long ‘til it’s done?” Nursey asked, of the pie.

            “I don’t have Bitty’s magic, so about forty-five minutes.” Dex rocked on his feet, the alcohol and the thrum of the party making him nearly dizzy. He wished he could lean forward and use the counter to hold himself up, but Nursey was sitting on it, and Dex didn’t trust himself to be close.

            Nursey hummed, a smirk pulling at his lips, and Dex wished he could’ve felt it, with his fingertips or his own mouth. “What can we do for forty-five minutes?” Nursey’s voice was lilted, teasing. Dex didn’t know what to do with it.

            “I dunno,” Dex said, feeling dumb. “We could go back to the party.”

            “Or,” Nursey said, leaning forwards, into Dex’s space, “we could do something just us two.”

            Dex swallowed, harsh. He wasn’t nearly drunk enough for this. “Like-like what?”

            Nursey’s grin widened and he leaned impossibly closer. His eyes were wide but clear for how drunk he must’ve been to be doing this.

Dex inhaled, shaky, and said, “What are you doing?”

            “You’re many things, Poindexter,” Nursey said, and he hadn’t called Dex that since years ago, since their first semester together, back when they were volatile frogs who didn’t know what to do with the easy way they understood one another, not yet. They could’ve done this then, Dex was sure, but he doubted that they would’ve become the people, the friends, they were now if they’d fallen into bed together back then. Nursey broke his stretched silent with a small smile, a knife’s point, and said, “But you’re not stupid.”

            Dex stared at him, helpless. It was too easy to lean forwards, lift his hand and press it to Nursey’s jaw line, fit his hand to its curve. Nursey leaned into the touch, his eyes closing briefly, and Dex took his chance and fit his lips to Nursey’s smiling mouth. It was as soft, as plush, as he’d always dreamt it would be, and he exhaled like a prayer at the feel of it.

            There was too much alcohol between them, too much history, to be soft. Dex pressed forwards with his whole being. Nursey let him, let Dex between his legs and clutched at Dex’s hips with his knees, Dex’s shoulders with his hands. With the touch Nursey seemed to realize again that Dex was shirtless and huffed a laugh against his mouth as his fingers pressed down, dragged against skin, and Dex shivered, not from the cold.

            “Remind me to thank Holster,” he said, against Dex’s lips, and it made kissing difficult so, disgruntled, Dex moved his mouth to Nursey’s jaw, dragging his teeth meanly against skin. Nursey gasped, a quiet thing, and Dex swore to remember the sound forever.

            “For what?” he said, between bites, into Nursey’s neck. He bit at one spot and Nursey’s hand, now at the start of Dex’s jeans, tightened, pulling him impossibly closer.

            Nursey didn’t answer. He pulled Dex’s mouth back to his own and any thoughts save for _more_ and _want_ left Dex’s mind with ease. Nursey pulled him closer with every inch of his body and Dex was helpless to give in, wanting it, wanting to be as close as he could. The fierceness of the thought shook him and he pulled back, gasping into Nursey’s skin, as Nursey still held him close, a hand in his hair.

            “We should-” he said, and broke to pant. Nursey’s fingers found his ear, petting softly, and that, more than anything else he’d done, ruined Dex. “We should go upstairs,” Dex managed, his eyes on Nursey’s now, and whatever Nursey saw reflected in them made him nod.

            They left the kitchen, and it hurt to not be touching in every way they could as they made their way through the party, but Dex focused only on his mission, and the one point of contact where his fingers barely tangled with Nursey’s as they pushed through the crowd. He hardly saw Ransom and Holster rush passed, their arms full of toilet paper, delayed by mere minutes by a stray Johnson, who’d stopped by the Haus “on a whim”, and whom Dex owed the electrifying touch between himself and Nursey to.

            Once inside the safety of their room, Nursey pulled Dex close once again. He didn’t press Dex against the door, or the wall, as Luke would’ve, always fighting for dominance over him. Nursey was content in holding Dex in his arms, forearms pressed tight against Dex’s lower back, mouth sweet with tub juice and intent, as it pressed against Dex’s. Dex let his hands wander over the silky material of Nursey’s costume, pressing hard to feel the muscle underneath it. He walked them backwards, casual and slow, in contrast to the fire he felt consuming him.

            Nursey sat on his bed when he felt it against the back of his knees, breaking their kiss, and he looked up at Dex with a smile, eyes almost reverent as he brushed his fingertips against Dex’s jaw. Dex felt it clench under the touch, so kind, but still buzzing. It had been so long since he’d touched someone like that, years maybe, since he’d been touched with love and lust both. Dex wanted to be good, wanted to make Nursey feel good, feel _loved_.

            “Lie back,” Dex said, his voice quieter than the echoes of the music they could still hear from downstairs. He lowered himself into Nursey’s lap as Nursey did as he bid, eyes never leaving Dex’s. Dex followed, his kiss softer now, his abs straining to hold his torso aloft as his fingers worked the buttons of Nursey’s costume. He tried to be soft, loving, with his lips, but grew frustrated as he struggled with the coat. “Why are there so many buttons?” he asked, audibly disgruntled, and Nursey laughed, his chest rumbling pleasantly under Dex’s body.

            His hands came up to hold Dex’s hips, squeezing once, and it felt good, the pressure, had Dex rocking his hips downwards. The laughter in Nursey’s eyes dissipated as arousal expanded his pupils, and he surged upwards, mouth first. It was uncontrollably hot, and they clumsily moved further up the bed, refusing to end their kiss to aid the movement. Dex finally managed to undo all of the buttons, only to reveal an undershirt, and he growled in frustration. Nursey didn’t laugh this time, merely moaned, the sound half a whimper, into Dex’s mouth, and Dex could wait no longer.

            He pushed up the bottom of the undershirt, revealing Nursey’s torso only up to where his abs ended, but it was enough. Dex bent his head and licked a hot stripe from the hem of Nursey’s trousers to where his undershirt stopped, and Nursey groaned, his head falling back against the pillows of his bed. He’d spent so long keeping himself from staring at Nursey’s abs and he didn’t know if he’d have another chance- he suspected, hoped, that he would, but he couldn’t be sure- so he focused his intent there, licking and sucking bruises and pressing greedy fingers into every inch of skin he could find.

            Nursey’s noises were encouragement and reward both, and Dex kept his ears focused there, though his other senses were otherwise occupied. If he scraped his teeth against taut skin, Nursey would exhale shakily around a hum, and if he bit down, unexpectedly, Nursey would gasp and whimper and shake under Dex’s hands. The best was when Dex pressed a kiss, softer than he’d meant, at the tender skin just above the hem of Nursey’s trousers, and Nursey let out a broken, shivery moan that would haunt Dex for the rest of his life.

            The pants of Nursey’s costume had far fewer buttons, and with a flick of his fingers, Dex was able to nose them down, mouth watering as he exposed the tight briefs Nursey always wore under his clothes. Dex longed to pull them down with his teeth, put his mouth to the hot, wanting flesh beneath them, make Nursey feel good in a way he knew he could but-

            They hadn’t discussed tests or STDs, and he knew he didn’t have any condoms in the room. He was too much a coward to ask Nursey if he had any- scared of what the answer would mean- and he was too drunk to wait too long anyway, so he told himself- prayed to whoever was listening- that he’d have another chance to do this right, and surged upwards to kiss Nursey again.

            “God, Dex,” Nursey groaned, mouth pressed to Dex’s cheek, and it was a wonder that those words from Nursey’s lips sounded holier than any prayer he’d learned in church. Dex scrabbled, impatient, at Nursey briefs, palming with a roll of his hand before delving deeper. Nursey’s fingers stuttered at Dex’s jeans and he groaned again, loud and wet, next to Dex’s ear. He somehow managed to undo the tool belt and shove it from Dex’s hips, muttering something about how Dex was definitely going to keep it on next time, and that, along with Nursey finally, _finally_ fitting his hand to the bulge in Dex’s jeans, forced a deep moan from Dex’s chest.

            “Yeah, that’s it, babe,” Nursey said, breathy, as he undid Dex’s zipper with one hand, thumb pushing the button out of the way. The pet name earned Nursey another moan, shorter this time, and Dex shuffled up, planting his knees firmly on either side of Nursey’s hips. He shoved his jeans and boxers down just enough to free himself and bent over once again to take them both in hand. Nursey’s moan made the walls vibrate, made Dex grip them tighter, pull harder.

            It was dry, but he took a moment to gather the precum from the tips of their cocks and used that to smooth his way. Nursey breathed harshly in Dex’s ear, half whimpering as Dex’s calluses pulled at his skin. He threw his head back, writhing against the sheets, and Dex bit down on the exposed muscle of his neck, working a hickey there, wanting everyone to know that he’d been there, he’d made Nursey groan, made Nursey feel good.

            Nursey’s hands clutched at Dex and it felt like he was needed, like Nursey wanted him closer for now and ever more and Dex reveled in it, pressing as close as he could, rocking his hips down against his own hand and Nursey. One of Nursey’s hands drifted downwards, passing Dex’s hip to curl around Dex’s ass, guide his rocking, and Dex huffed shakily into Nursey’s neck.

            “I, I just-” He mouthed wetly at any available skin, feeling himself fall apart even if they’d only just started. He’d wanted to last longer, but having Nursey here, his noises and body and clutching hands, it was all too much. “I just wanna make you feel good,” he finally managed, breath hitching. He tightened his hand around them and Nursey whimpered, eyes shutting tightly. “Make you feel so good, Nursey, so good, you’re so good.”

            Dex knew he was babbling but couldn’t find it in himself to care. He pressed his thumb to a spot just beneath the head of Nursey’s dick, rocked down against Nursey’s hip, bit down on the hinge of Nursey’s jaw. Nursey let out a beautiful, choked sound, his entire body arching upwards towards Dex’s hands, his mouth parted, hot and welcoming, and he came between them, twitching hotly in Dex’s hand, release splattering between them. His hand twitched, tightened, on Dex’s ass, and his middle and ring fingertips brushed at the tender skin between Dex’s cheeks, soft and unassuming, and Dex choked out his own release.

            He panted into Nursey’s cheek as he came down. Nursey’s hand drifted up to pet at the small of Dex’s back. Dex swallowed at the tenderness in it and rolled over, falling next to Nursey on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, where Nursey had put a bunch of those glow stars kids had in their room. He’d made Dex help, smiling the whole while, trying to use the smaller ones to make constellations that looked like Dex’s freckles. “Look,” he’d said, beaming, “now I can fall asleep looking at your galaxies.”

            He should’ve known, he thought, as he stared at them. How much time had he wasted with his fear? He thought of high school, where fear had been everything, and how Samwell had made him unlearn that, forced him to, between pastries and acceptance and love.

            “Don’t freak out,” he heard Nursey say next to him. Dex turned his head to look at him and Nursey’s eyes weren’t joking, light, but heavy with pleas. _Please_ , they said, _don’t ruin me, don’t ruin us_.

            Dex reached out with his clean hand and thumbed at Nursey’s cheekbone. They understood each other with ease, too easily, truly. Dex knew he didn’t need to speak for Nursey to understand, but he thought that Nursey deserved the words. “I’d only freak out if you said we couldn’t do this again. Or if it would only be sex. Because, fuck, Nursey.” He swallowed, harsh. “I’ve spent so long trying not to love you, I don’t think I could do it anymore.”

            Nursey’s face lifted into a smile under Dex’s hand. “It didn’t work, did it?” At Dex’s frown, he clarified, “Your attempts to not love me.”

            Dex huffed, not bitter or frustrated, simply happy. “It’s a fight I lose gladly.”

            Nursey’s smile widened impossibly further into a grin before he pressed it to Dex’s mirrored mouth, less a kiss than a touch, but Dex reveled in it all the same. _Nursey loved him_. He doubted he would ever stop smiling. Their kiss turned into just that, not the drunk rush of before, but something soft, promising, loving.

            Dex nearly lost himself in it, and then he remembered-

            “The pie!”

            He shot out of bed to the sounds of Nursey’s laughter, and even as he hopped out the door, pulling up his jeans and nearly falling down the stairs, Dex couldn’t get the smile off his face.


End file.
